Call me when you're sober
by harrypotterhunney6512
Summary: Hermione and Ron are married. She is tired of being abused by a drunken Ron. MAY BE FRIGHTENING. Contains tons of OOC! I know they dont really act this way!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is a one shot about Hermione and Ron's relationship, but Hermione's tired of it. The italics are the song Call me When You're Sober: by Evanescence.**

**Call me when you're sober**

Hermione was sitting at the wooden kitchen table in the house she shared with Ronald Weasley. There was dinner on two plates, candles that were lit, and a mascara smeared on the face Hermione. She had been crying. Ron should have been home from work at 5 p.m., it was now 10 p.m. at night. Today was their anniversary. Hermione should have known he wouldn't be home like they had planned. It was their agreement that they would celebrate their anniversary today, and yet he had not shown up. He hadn't even taken the time to call.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Hermione knew this had happened too many times before. Ron had forgotten her birthday, hadn't shown up to his own birthday party (which had been perfectly planned out by Hermione), or showed up for their 2nd honey moon. Every time Ron didn't show up for something it was always the same reason. He was drinking with his guy friends. He called it his 'man time'.

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

Hermione battled herself. She loved Ron, didn't she? He had always been there for her, hadn't he? The answers were no. She had indeed lost her love for Ron when he continuously drank beer instead of kept his promises. And he had, indeed, never been there for her. Where was he the time she had lost her job? (and Ron was the reason Hermione had lost her job. She couldn't concentrate on her work because she was too concerned about his drinking.) Ron had not been there for her when Hermione lost her job. He had, not unexpectedly, been drinking.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Then, at 10:23 p.m., Ron entered their house. He very much looked drunk. His eyes were definitely unfocused, and he was not balancing properly. "Heyyyy 'Mione" He said in slurred words. Hermione, however, acted as though Ron was part of the wall, she did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how angry she was.

Out of no where, this angered Ron very much. "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" He screamed, spit flying every where.

This scared Hermione so much that she forgot she was supposed to be ignoring Ron. He then advanced on her with his arm raised. Backing away, she stuttered "w—why are you a-angry with m-me? This is your fault!" Hermione's voice was growing stronger. "It's not my fault you forgot our anniversary! That you go out spending 'man time' with your horrible friends! That you get drunk and take everything else out on everyone else!" Hermione's voice was now raised to a scream.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

Ron backed away as though Hermione had just slapped him. She had never ever stood up to him. This was a huge change in attitude. She had usually let him beat her from an inch near death. "You always come home drunk! Can't you be a good husband and come home sober! You are just another common drunk!" She yelled. "Its over. We're over. I'm tired of this." At this, Hermione turned on her heal and walked out the door. She had finally stood up for herself. It was finally over.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

Hermione felt more free then she had since before Ron became an acholholic. As though some weight had been lifted off her chest. Laughing as she walked down the street soaked from the rain. She had plans for her life now. And the first part of fixing her life was getting her friend back. Hermione ran to the phone booth, with every intention of calling her old best friends, Ginny and Harry.

Ever since Ron had come into Hermione's life romantically, he had made sure she had no connection with anyone. Ron always told Hermione what she could and could not ware. He only allowed her to leave the house for shopping and work. But when Hermione was fired, she could only leave for shopping.

After Hermione would call Ginny and Harry, she thought she would get her job back and find a place to stay.

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

Then, Hermione did something she missed doing as she dialed Ginny's number. She smiled. Her face seemed to glow as her life was already falling back into place.

**Well? What did you think? I kind of like it! Try listening to the story with the song, I think the effect is pretty good. Excuse my lack of modesty! lol. Jk. Please press that little button that says "Review!" and make my day! **

**Thanks,**

**Paige**


	2. Chapter 2 Read it! :

**Ok. Well. I'm not going to continue this, and I never was. But I am really disappointed that so many people hated it. Obviously, I love Ron and Hermione, and I KNOW THAT HOW I MADE THE CHARACTERS ISN'T HOW THEY REALLY ARE! But if we all made the story and characters EXACTLY how they are in the books, wouldn't it get boring, because there are like 1 billion stories on this site? I love the books, I've read them all 5 times, so I know that Ron wouldn't ever be that way, it's obvious he loves her. And I know that obviously Hermione is stronger than she is in this story. If you don't like my stories, don't read them, and especially don't tell me they're dung, because I already know that. If I was a good writer, I would have better reviews. But now that I know that my stories suck, you can expect not to see me on this site again. Thanks a lot.**

**And I thought I'd say why I used the song and made the horrible characters. 1. I love Evanescence and her songs. Now that she's making songs again, I wanted to make her song into a story type. I could only think of Hermione and Ron. (though I know there are plenty of other people I could have used.) 2. I read a story that had an amazing effect with a song, and I loved it! I'm just a 12 year old who wanted to be a good writer. But now I'm probably not going to write on this site again. If I wanted people to tell me I suck at writing, I would have just read this story to my family. I don't get support from my family, or my friends. They are all really mean to me. And if I had wanted to get support from the first time in my life, from the reviewers, I was gravely mistaking. **

**Thanks to anyone who liked it, I'm glad you did.**

**If you didn't like it, that's alright.. I guess. It doesn't mean I like you and I appreciate you mean reviews... you were just being honest.**

**I mean I'm 12! I just wanted to try writing a story that got a lot of reviews and people liked it!**

**That's all I wanted to say. I hope everyone who read my story reads this so they know I love Ron and don't think of him that way.**


	3. Sorry I'm doing this again

**I am really sorry, I keep doing these silly authors notes. **

**Honestly, I'm still not going to continue this story, because, well, I like it how it is. It just.. I don't know, but I think I'll leave it at this.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed me.**

**Yes, I want to thank even the flamers.**

**Flamers—Thank you, you taught me that some people won't like my stories, and some will. I am not afraid of flamers any more. You made me stronger :) **

**Now, thank you to everyone, especially, who reviewed/private messaged me because you guys were right, I was being to sensitive. I am not afraid any more of getting bad reviews. It really means a lot that you guys would take the time to tell me that I should keep writing. And to be honest, I don't think that wasn't ever going to stop writing, I was just hurt and upset.**

**But Thank you all. It means a lot to me ! And I hope I got to private messaging you all :))))))**

**Paige**


End file.
